I Will Always Love You
by lets-sing-it
Summary: It's Ginny Weasley's wedding day. Can Draco watch as his only love is lost forever? Songfic.


**Title**: I Will Always Love You  
**Author: **Lets-sing-it  
**Disclaimer: **It's all JKR. Except for the song… that's all Ms. Houston.

**Author's Note**: Okay let me tell you, I would be the first to say that I never guessed I'd do a _Whitney Houston_ songfic, I usually **never** stray from the rock scene. BUT this song was perfect for this story. So… READ ON!

* * *

_If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, But I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way_

Draco watched from the front of the small wedding chapel. Ginny Weasley was slowly making her way up the aisle. She was gorgeous, her hair in soft ringlets under a white veil, a beautiful princess-esque gown, and a glow… a glow that lit up her face as she smiled at everyone seating in front of them.

_And I... Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always Love you  
You… My darling you_

Draco's heart hammered in his chest as she drew gracefully closer. Draco thought back to the first time they kissed. They were in detention together… well sort of…

Flash Back

"_Now you two just sit here and continue sewing up these pillows. No magic either. And yes, Mr. Malfoy I have censors." Professor Flitwick said before he departed the classroom. _

_Draco couldn't believe his luck, basically ever sixth year Slytherin had detention tonight and he was stuck with a fifth year Gryffindor… a Weasley at that. Still it could be worse, Ginny Weasley wasn't hard on the eyes or anything._

_Draco fumbled with the needle. He had no clue how to sew. He was a Malfoy, a _male_ Malfoy… why would he have to learn how to sew! He glanced over at Ginny her fingers worked deftly with the thread and needle. He wondered if she was that good with her hands all the time. She must have sensed his gaze because she looked up all of a sudden, accidentally stabbing her finger in the process._

"_Damn Malfoy! Don't stare at me like that," She said sucking on her finger. _

"_Hey, it wasn't my fault! It's not my fault you can't sew," Draco said in mock indignation. Ginny just glared. "There's a little drop of blood on your pillow by the way."_

"_Damn Malfoy." She repeated and then muttered a cleaning spell. _

"_Weasley, tsk tsk. You're gonna get another detention, you know." Draco said still no stitches in his pillow. _

"_I'm not _in_ detention, I volunteered to do this." She said shortly._

"_Why would you volunteer for a detention!" Draco asked. Ginny had continued to stitch up her pillow and gave a slight snort._

"_I'm not telling you."_

"_Weasley. I won't talk to you anymore if you don't!"_

"_Ok." _

_Draco let a frustrated sigh. "Don't make me get the Verataserum."_

"_You don't _have_ Verataserum."_

"_I can get some easily. I'm a Slytherin."_

"_Oh Merlin, Malfoy. Seriously, Charms is my favorite subject. The pillows were a mess. I volunteered to make them pretty." Ginny said without looking up from her pillow._

"_We wouldn't want them anything less then _pretty_. You can use magic. Fix my pillow." Ginny just laughed again._

"_I'll get right on that." Ginny looked at Draco's pathetic stitching, "Here, let me show you how to sew. And DON'T give me any of that I'm a Male Malfoy crap… every guy should know how to sew."_

_Ginny abandoned her own pillow and went to sit next to Draco. "Put the thread in and then…" She gave him the needle and took his hand in hers to show him how to do it. Draco looked down at Ginny's hand… it was so soft. Ginny could feel his breath on her neck as he leaned in to watch her. _

_She turned to look at him. "See it's easy…" She stopped when she saw his face, he was moving closer to her. He couldn't resist, Ginny was absolutely flawless. "Malfoy, I…" He leaned in closer, head cocked to one side. She closed her eyes… she was going to kiss Draco Malfoy._

End Flashback

_Bittersweet Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me _

Draco thanked his lucky stars that he never learned how to sew when he was younger. Even if it would eventually lead to this day… he wouldn't trade why he had for anything. Ginny continued to make her way forward. She reached Draco and paused, her smile fading slightly into a look of shock.

_So good-bye. Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need_

Draco held back the tears in his eyes, _you look beautiful_ he wanted to say. But didn't and Ginny continued down the aisle. He now thought back to the day that Ginny left him, it was the first time he ever cried. The worst part is it was entirely his fault.

Flashback

"_Ginny. You know I love you, but…"Draco couldn't bear to look at her or else he wouldn't be able to do it._

"_Draco, please. Don't." She said tears already forming in her eyes, "I know what you're going to do. Don't."_

"_I… They're after me, Ginny. You know they are. They almost got you once," He traced a scar that ran across her throat, "I would be worthless if anything happened to you."_

"_Draco Malfoy. I **love**__you. I don't care if they get me, I need to be with you…" Ginny said fiercely making him look her in the eyes._

"_I do care, god dammit. I promise… as soon as this whole war is over, we can be…" _

"_No. Don't bother, if you don't want me to be with you now why would you later?" Ginny asked weakly, tears falling down her cheek. _

"_But…"_

"_Good bye, Draco."_

End Flashback

_And I... Will always love you  
I... Will always love you… You_

Draco supposed it was for the best, Ginny was worth so much more than him. She deserved better. And as much as he hated to admit, she deserved someone like the golden boy Harry Potter. It is, after all, his hand she was holding.

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of _

Draco didn't even know why he came, it was breaking his heart all over again to see her up there without him. His eyes never left her as the wedding ceremony commenced.

_And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love_

Then came the time for objections, Ginny Weasley looked almost eagerly at where she passed Draco as the reverend said "Speak now or forever hold your peace." She looked and Draco Malfoy stood.

_And I... Will always love you  
I... Will always love you_

"Good luck Ginny." Was all he said as he apparated out of the church and into his own house. He collapsed on the floor in a rush of emotion. "I love you." He whispered into his hands. " I always will."

* * *

**R E V I E W- P L E A S E**… _please?_


End file.
